


To Raise Havoc

by Gumnut



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/pseuds/Gumnut
Summary: They had to come from somewhere and he was more than she ever expected. Havoc and the Hood.
Kudos: 4





	To Raise Havoc

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of something that has the potential to be much larger. At the moment it is just a scene. I may continue it sometime or I may not. Either way, I hope you enjoy this little bit.
> 
> -o-o-o-

Louise hated her life. She hated her job. She hated her apartment and its crappy holoreception. She hated her brother’s shoes stinking up the hallway where he had left them before disappearing off on one of his stupid outings that no doubt involved more booze than job seeking.

Her life sucked.

But that was nothing new. It had sucked for as long as she remembered. Orphaned, fostered, juvenile on more than one occasion, it wasn’t pretty or kind. No white picket fences or the mythological perfect parents daydreamed by so many of her fellow orphans. Many found homes and disappeared. Many did not.

She herself had been rejected so many times she had lost count. She no longer cared. The one saving grace was her brother.

He wasn’t her biological brother, of course, but Clarence was more. He wasn’t bright, he wasn’t smart, but he had stood up for her when it mattered. That whore of director never saw what hit her.

Clarence had run with her, terrified of the fallout. He claimed he had only seen her in trouble and wanted to help. That he hadn’t meant to hurt the woman. But the woman was a bitch. Louise hated her guts and she deserved the cracked skull.

She had been keeping Clarence safe ever since.

Clarence was useful. Clarence was kind. Clarence kept her from being alone in the dark. She supposed that she could have an entirely different relationship with the man, but his intellect was poor and he was too kind for his own good. She was better as a mentor, a protector to keep him from falling for the simpering of those who lied with kindness.

Clarence had proven himself to her and she would keep him safe.

But she still hated her life.

So, when a contact told her someone was looking for her with a big job with big money in his hands, she took the bait, sinker and all.

She left Clarence at home, not trusting his clumsiness for such a precise negotiation. Perhaps she should have read more into it when the meeting was arranged under a bridge of all places. How many crime movies had this person watched?

The fact that he was well dressed while standing under said bridge was even more odd. But Louise was tired and sad. Perhaps it made her vulnerable. Perhaps she wanted it all to end.

“I would have thought it would have been harder to track you down.” His voice was smarmy and he looked at her with both interest and condescension. He was oily in the extreme, despite the suit and the odd tie. The bald head made him a villainous James Bond movie reject.

“What do you what?”

“Want? I want many things.”

“Let me rephrase it for you. What do you want with me?”

“Many things.” He repeated it with extra smarm, his eyes looking her up and down. She curled her lip. She had taken down worse than him for less reason.

“What do you want?”

His hands were held in front of his belly and were continually moving, his fingers rubbing together. “What do you know about yourself, Louise?”

She stared at him. “Enough. Why?”

“Do you know your parents?”

“How is that any of your business? I’m here for the job offer, nothing more, nothing less.”

“Oh, but Louise, this is so much more than a simple job offer.”

“Money speaks, shithead. Start speaking or shut up.” She had things to do. Like yell at Clarence about those damned shoes again.

“That is no way to speak to your betters.”

His smile creeped her out beyond belief. She straightened her spine. “I’m still not seeing any of that money.”

The man sighed and reached into a pocket. A wad of bills was thrown at her feet. “Here, have a measly crumb. Let me know when you are ready for the whole cake.” He turned and began walking towards the other side of the bridge.

She picked up the wad of hundreds and found enough money in her hands to pay her rent for a year. “Wait!” The word was out of her mouth before she could think. It was foolish of her, she knew it. It was the same misstep that had brought that bitch director’s cane on her back.

Maybe she should have brought Clarence after all.

He stopped and turned, but did not take a step in her direction. “Who are you?”

“My name is not important. Whether or not you are up to the challenge is.”

“What do you want?” She still hadn’t gotten an answer for the simplest of questions, repeating it for the fourth time.

He eyed her again, and for a moment she swore she saw a flicker of light in one of those eyes.

“What would you say if I offered you the opportunity of a lifetime? The chance to raise havoc and perhaps get a little revenge on all those who have wronged you?”

“I would ask how.”

“Two things, my dear child. Money and power. I have ample. I want more. I would like you to assist me.”

“Why?”

“I believe we have interests in common.”

“Like what?”

“Your welfare for one.”

She eyed him. “Why would you give a damn about me?”

“I have my reasons...which will remain mine for the moment. Are you interested?”

“You want me to help you ‘raise havoc’? What’s in it for me?”

“Whatever you want.”

“What?”

“I’m a simple man, Louise. I need something, I take it. I need you. What will it take?”

It was a threat, but it was said in a way that sounded much more like a job offer. “Money.”

“I have money. I have proven that. What else?”

“Two. It will take two. My brother and I work as a team.”

“Your brother? Oh, you mean that miscreant you picked up at the orphanage.” His lips curled. “No deal. I only need you.”

“Both of us or neither.” Hell, she was hip deep into bargaining and she didn’t even know what for. She should have brought Clarence.

Baldy paused a moment, but his eyes did not leave her. “Very well. It is a small matter that can be cleaned up later. Both of you. It is good we have found a common ground.”

“What exactly did you want us to do?”

“Oh, I already told you. I want to raise havoc.”

“How?”

“You’ll see.”

That smile was all knowing and creeped her out beyond belief, but the bills stuffed in her fist meant more than the paper they were printed on. They meant freedom and a better life.

And if she had to step on Baldy to get to it, so be it.

-o-o-o-


End file.
